The Man Who Can't Be Moved Song Fict
by ezkjpr
Summary: Penantian Heechul yang tak kunjung datang. Karena Hangeng tidak akan kembali "Mulai sekarang kamu harus bisa"/"Aku akan tetap disini.. Hingga kamu sadar, apa yang kamu lakukan tidak benar sama sekali"./HanChul/DLDR!


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

A fanfiction from "The Script" song.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The story is mine. **Just a short fanfiction** who inspired by The Scipt's song.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

-'Broke' HanChul Romance - Hurt/Comfort fanfiction-

Copyright© _**ezkjpr**_, 2012

* * *

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this guy can you tell where I am_

Lelaki berparas cantik tersebut merenung. Memandangi layar smartphone berlambang apel itu yang menampilkan dua pria sedang tertawa saat memandangi satu sama lain. Ia kemudian menyentuh layar handphone tersebut, dan mengarahkannya ke arah kiri. Melihat berbagai pose foto lelaki tampan berkewarganegaraan Cina itu dan juga foto yang menampakkan lelaki itu dengan dirinya.

Dia. Dia adalah orang terbodoh yang hanya bisa diam. Menunggu keajaiban menghampiri dirinya. Hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja sudah membuat fikirannya berkecamuk. Ingin rasanya dia beritahu kepada semua orang, untuk memberi tahu kepada objek yang dirinya rindukan, bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana. Tetap disini.

Dia berjalan kearah meja disamping jendela. Mengambil kertas putih polos dan spidol hitam besar. Lalu menoreskan garisan-garisan sehingga terbentuk satu bagian nama dalam bentuk huruf _hanzi_. Setelah selesai dia langsung menempelkan kertas itu ke samping jendela yang tepat berada didepannya. Disana sudah terdapat banyak tulisan yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda.

Dia menuju ke balkon yang berada di kamarnya. Menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Surai hitamnya yang lembut bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang ada. Untuk sesaat ia tersenyum tipis menikmati semilir angin yang sedang dirasakannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kembali home screen smartphone nya yang masih menyala. Dia tidak kuasa untuk menahan kembali gejolak yang ada di dadanya.

"Han.. Han.. Kenapa.. Ke-kenapa Han… Aku disini.. AKU DISINI BODOH! AKU DISINI!"

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke. I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

Perih. Pria cantik itu merasakan hal tersebut. Bagaikan samurai tajam seperti menghujam isi hatinya. Isi hatinya yang kini telah hilang entah kemana. Pergi bersama hembusan angin ke tempat yang sulit dia gapai.

Sakit. Sakit karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di kening dan pelukan hangat terakhir yang pada saat itu tidak diketahui maksudnya apa.

Dia –Tan Hangeng-, hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggantung, kata-kata yang sampai saat ini tidak ingin pria cantik itu dengar. Kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung untuk melupakannya selamanya. Kalimat sederhana yang membuat hari-hari seorang Kim Heechul berubah drastis.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus bisa bertahan dan menemukan yang baru. Berjanjilah, Cinderella ku."

Dan saat itu seorang Kim Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk dalam dekapan sang Pangeran China, tidak mengetahui pelukan, kecupan dan kalimat tersebut adalah yang terakhir. Sampai pada saat nya dia tersadar, bahwa ucapan yang dilontarkan kepada nya adalah untuk membuatnya berpaling ke yang lain. Mencari pengganti yang lebih pantas untuk seorang Cinderella cantik yang memang berhak mendapatkannya.

Hanya saja itu terlalu sulit. Sulit untuk seseorang yang sudah berlabuh di dermaga hatinya. Pendatang dari China itu sudah melabuhkan kapal cinta nya ke dermaga sang Cinderella Korea itu. Karena hingga sekarang, sang Cinderella tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskan kapal cinta itu untuk berlabuh ke dermaga lain.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder when on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll comeback here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

Kim Heechul selalu membayangkan, jika objek yang dia rindukan itu terbangun dari tidurnya lalu dia mengucapkan atau –mungkin- hanya sekedar terbersit difikarannya bahwa si King of Dance itu rindu kepada sang Space Big Star. Dan King of Dance itu mulai bertanya, dan mencari dimana keberadaan dirinya. Dimana dia bisa menemukan Cinderella nya yang hilang.

Lalu Heechul berfikir jika seorang Tan Hangeng kembali kepadanya. Kembali dimana disaat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama, melepas rindu dan kekecewaan karena ditinggalkan tanpa alasan. Dan dia dapat melihat pria cantik itu telah berdiri disana. Tetap disana, menunggu kedatangan objek yang dirindukannya dengan setia.

Tetapi dia tau, dia tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak. Karena khayalan hanya khayalan semata. Tidak akan bisa diwujudkan jika tidak diusahakan. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak mau berusaha. Hanya saja dia merasa usaha nya akan sia-sia. Lagipula untuk apa? Menariknya kembali dan meminta Hangeng untuk tetap berada disisinya? Menemaninya? Kim Heechul tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tetap ingin memberikan lelaki –yang sudah dia kenal lama- itu sebuah hak yang bernama _privacy _dan _kebebasan_.

Dia hanya bisa berkata kepada hati kecilnya. Bahwa dia akan tetap disini. Tetap sama, seorang Kim Heechul yang tegar dan royal kepada semua orang. Karena seorang Kim Heechul tidak akan pernah pindah ke tempat, kota, Negara bahkan planet manapun. Karena dia masih tetap menanti. Menanti sesorang yang sangat jelas tidak diketahui akan kembali atau tidak.

Karena Kim Heechul akan tetap disini. Disini hingga sudah tidak ada lagi waktu yang berarti untuk dia melakukan sesuatu.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

"Aku akan tetap disini. Aku tidak akan pindah. Dan asal kamu tau saja Cina oleng, aku tidak akan beranjak kemanapun dan menunggu mu. Hingga kamu sadar, apa yang kamu lakukan tidak benar sama sekali".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong, perkenalkan saya author baru di forum ini.

Saya '_ezkjpr'_, sudah lama ingin men-post fanfiction yang hanya awalnya sebagai koleksi pribadi saja hehe.

Maaf banget karena FF songfict ini termasuk drabble gagal yang hanya dibuat beberapa menit saja.

So, mind to RnR?^^


End file.
